His Greatest Love
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: He had fallen in love and his love had fallen. His name now a poison whispered in shadows. But Fandral would always love him. His darling, his prince, his Loki.


**Hello! A quick Dashing Frost oneshot to soothe the savage soul!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

If you were to ask Fandral the Dashing who his greatest love was, you would hear of several things that had stolen his heart. Most often he would declare to love himself. He would boast of his handsome features and how his dashing chivalry would always manage to save the day.

Sometimes it would be whatever woman had struck his fancy for that month. A lady of the court, a wench in a tavern. Sometimes it was even a man. And perhaps there was truth to these words. He loved himself and he was attracted to various women and men, but he would however think of another before speaking.

Someone whose name was forbidden to mention. At the tightening of Sif's lip, the sadness on Volstagg's face, the stiffness of Hogun's fingers or the coldness filling Thor's eyes. A name that had once been a friend. Perhaps not to all, but to Fandral, it was name that had breathed life into his very soul. A name that he sometimes whispered in the dead of night.

If you were to ask who it was the had stolen Fandral the Dashing's heart. He would lie. With great ease. For the one he loved was now lost to him. The one he loved was locked away, never to see daylight again.

Fandral could remember the day he realized he was in love with them. Not as children or adolescent. It was almost over night. The day their eyes had met and a chill had run down Fandral's spine and a pleased little grin had quirked their lips. He can easily recall the first time they kissed. Outside the throne room and against the door, his hands on either side of their head. Fandral quite vividly remembers the first time they had lain together. It had been during a storm and they had lain in the plush bed, moving against each other and gasping in sync. Fandral will never forget the first time they said I love you. Three days before everything had gone wrong. He should have known…

He should have seen it! How shaky his love's hands were. How the shadows under his heart's eyes were darkening day by day. But Fandral had not noticed. Too wrapped up in the commotion. Too dismissive.

And by the time he had realized, it was too late.

The love of his life was dead. Falling into darkness alone and cold. A hatred had filled Fandral's heart for those first couple of months. Thor did not save them. Even when he was so close. Odin failed. He had to have known what would happen. Hanging over that abyss. He had to have known that his words could have saved them. But he refused. And with that refusal. Fandral's love let go.

* * *

And months later when word of his heart's survival began to spread, Fandral allowed himself to hope. Even with the dark rumors circulating about his darling. Fandral still hoped. However, Fandral's hope proved to have failed with reality.

Now his love's name was a curse. A mutter under breaths. A memory that most wish to simply forget. But Fandral could not forget. And despite the Allfather's orders, Fandral could not stay away.

His attempt to visit his darling was blocked. The guards refusing to budge. Fandral was sent away, heavy hearted. He would never see his love again.

However as fate would have it, a breech would occur in the bowels of the dungeons' that claimed his sweet. And an excuse to venture there and see them was used as he fought the escaped prisoners. None were his love. And despite standing in the very halls that held his darling, Fandral was once again barred from laying eyes upon them.

The Queen's death was a blow to all of Asgard. The King was devastated, as was Thor. Sif, stood faithfully by his side, even as Fandral witnessed her heartbreak over the mortal who had stolen Thor's heart. Perhaps now she would understand the pain that often filled Fandral's chest. It was with bad taste the dismissive way his darling was told of the Queen's death. So cruel... After the Queen's funeral there was discussion about going after those responsible for the attack. But with Odin's obvious madness, it was clear that nothing would come of Thor's words.

Until that name was mentioned again.

"We need to find a way out of Asgard, to the Dark World. There are paths between the realms known only to a few..."

"Known only to **one**, actually."

No…

Loki...

That name spoken, sounding like a fine wine. Loki, Loki…his darling **foolish** lover.

If you were to ask Fandral the dashing his reaction to seeing Loki fall from the skies, he would have chuckled. For of course, who but Loki would have made such a grand entrance. He made an easy quip at his love as he stood. His twinge of annoyance at Thor dismissed. Throwing Loki from such a great height while his hands were bound, what if he hadn't landed where he was supposed to! Instead he had smiled as if all was well, the flutter in his chest as Loki looked towards his left him aching.

Loki had smiled his secret little smile, and with ease took control of the little party. Fandral was reluctant to leave Loki so soon, but hopeful that if Loki helped Thor with this quest, that perhaps his sentence would be lessened. So he jumped, another quip escaping his mouth and Loki was once again out of sight.

They would succeed. But at what price? Thor would save his little mortal love but lose his brother who he was only just gaining back. There was a stillness in Asgard in the days following the news of Malekith's demise and Loki's sacrifice. A bleakness has fallen over Sif, something Fandral had not expected. Volstagg too lamented Loki's death.

Thor would choose his lady over his duty. Rushing to Midgard to find happiness in the mortal's arms. Sif of course would be livid. Not only over Thor choosing the mortal, yet for Thor running away while Asgard had barely begun to heal.

Fandral did not blame Thor for running. Who could walk in the palace without thoughts of the murdered Queen wracking their thoughts. Who could look upon those damaged halls without memories of Loki plaguing their minds.

It would be a week later that Fandral was summoned to the throne room. Odin stood before him, his gaze piercing. Fandral desperately wished for an escape. But the king continued to gaze upon him.

"You have come alone? None have followed?"

"We are alone my King." Fandral bowed. Before his eyes the king changed. His imposing figure giving way to a more lithe body. And suddenly, standing before him was his heart.

"Loki!" Suddenly, Fandral was lurching forward as Loki did the same and the younger god was in his arms. He kissed him roughly. Hardly daring to believe it.

"Fandral." Loki whispered against the warrior's ear. Fandral pulled back, cupping Loki's face in his hands. Running fingers over eyelids and lashes. Running down his nose and over his lips.

"You're alive." Fandral croaked and Loki managed to smile weakly. "I was merely wounded. If Thor had bothered to…" His voice trailed off and he gulped. "I snuck back in, disguised myself as the Allfather."

"You're the one who let Thor go." Fandral murmured. Loki nodded.

"I did."

"And by letting him go you have ensured your place on the…" Horror dawned on Fandral. "You killed the Allfather." He accused weakly. Loki stared. Fandral pulled back as though burned.

"You!...You…"

"The Allfather lives, Fandral." Loki replied softly. He is under enchantment and hidden away."

"For how long?" The dashing warrior asked.

"Perhaps two weeks. I have not much more time until he awakens."

"He will punish you for this." Fandral stated and Loki smiled.

"If he can find me. I am running away Fandral. There are so many questions I need answered, and I will be finding those answers."

"Where will you go?" Fandral asked; a tightness filling his chest. His sweet shrugged. "I am not sure yet. My face is well known…I will disguise myself in my female form. Away from Heimdall's gaze."

"You are not taking over Asgard?" Fandral questioned and Loki shook his head, his lovely eyes boring into Fandral's.

"I cannot bear it Fandral. The Queen died here. I can't stay in this place. But I had to see you. I had to say goodbye."

"You're not making any sense. Why run? Thor would help you!"

"No one can help me now."

Coldness crept into Fandral's veins.

"Loki. What is it?"

"He will come for me eventually. I need to get away." Loki murmured.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you. He promised me pain if I failed. I need to go before he makes good on that promise." Loki's voice came out low.

"Let me go with you." Fandral quickly offered. "Let me stay at your side." He tugged Loki back against him, crushing his lips against the fallen Prince's. Loki's hands lifted to tug lightly at Fandral's hair, letting out a little sigh as the warrior kissed him. Fandral pushed Loki against the throne, his kisses turning desperate.

"I can't." Loki whispered. Fandral kissed him, silencing him. He tugged at his breeches, his hands shaking. Loki swatted them away, making quick work of them before focusing on his own. Discarding his tunic, he tossed it aside along with Loki's. He could faintly see an outline of the wound Loki had received, it slowly being repaired by Loki's magic. He traced a finger over it in silence as Loki stared at him. Fandral turned Loki around, pressing against his back and letting his darling feet the hardness against his back. Loki moaned weakly.

"Fandral…Fandral…" He managed, his voice cracking. Fandral grinned, leaning down he pressed is lips against Loki's shoulder.

"What do you demand of me my King?"

"Fuck me." Loki demanded, spreading his thighs for Fandral to nestle between. Thor chuckled. "As you command." With only spit as a lubricant, it was a rough entrance. Loki clenching around him, his hands reaching to grip the arms of the throne as he exhaled. Once fully seated, Fandral rested his head against Loki's back, panting. He could feel Loki shaking slightly. Gently he pressed kisses against his darling's back, smiling as Loki slowly relaxed.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Loki nodded, jerkily.

"Go on." Fandral's hands drifted to Loki's hip and slowly he begn to pull out. The second thrust had moans pulled from both of them, Loki throwing his head back. His eyes clenched shut. Gripping Loki's hips, Fandral began a steady pace, marveling at how tight his lover was. He leant forward, peppering Loki's skin with kisses in time with his thrusts, He moved his hand around to take Loki's length into his hand. Loki moaned at Fandral's touch arching against him.

"Fan-" Loki's voice broke off as he gasped in pleasure. Fandral's talented fingers stroked his sweet's hard member, gripping him firmly in time with his thrusts. Loki tensed as his orgasm hit, spilling over Fandral's hand. He sagged against the throne shuddering as Fandral continued thrusting.

Fandral bit at Loki's shoulder, his hips jerking, Loki clenching tightly around him.

"Loki-" He hissed as he came. His body bonelessly falling against Loki's. They stayed in that position for several minutes gasping for air. Shaking, Fandral pressed another kiss against the back of Loki's neck, breathing in deeply. Loki laughed softly, his head dropping.

"Five minutes and we are already naked." He quipped earning a snicker from Fandral. "That's hardly our record." He slowly pulled out of Loki, slipping back in his breeches. He ran his thumb down Loki's cum stained cheek, smearing it over the pale flesh. Loki sighed, peering at Fandral over his shoulder.

"I remember after we would lay together, how much I enjoyed cleaning you. It was almost as pleasurable as the lovemaking itself." He watched as Loki waved a slender hand, cleaning himself and the throne with ease. He pulled his breeches up and quickly fixed his hair.

"I cannot stay." He murmured and Fandral nodded.

I know." Loki looked towards him.

"I can't take you with me."

Again Fandral nodded.

I know." His voice came out rough. Loki leant forward kissing him softly. "I love you." He whispered into Fandral's ear. He pulled back and kissed Fandral on the lips, the warrior's eyes falling shut as he returned it. When he opened them again, Loki was gone.

* * *

Two days later, the Allfather returned. Infuriated by Loki's trick he made the announcement, renouncing Loki and labeling him as a traitor. He the one who sent the crown Prince away. It did not take long for word to reach Thor and he returned to Asgard, alone.

Another famous fight was performed by king and son. Odin ordering Thor to stay in Asgard.

"My Queen dead, my eldest running off with some mortal and that runt having the gall to parade as myself then rush off when it suited him!" Odin's lips cured into a snarl as Thor steadily met his glare.

"And if Loki was captured? What would be done to him?" He questioned. A hush fell over the throne room as everyone waited for Odin to speak. Fandral tensing beside Volstagg. Odin stared at his son.

"He will be executed; as he should have been when I first found him."

"I will not drag Loki to his death!" Thor snarled. Volstagg let out a relieved sigh and Fandral closed his eyes. Odin scoffed.

"Your sentimental bond with that monster has obviously done you great damage! He will be executed!"

"What would mother have thought!?" The thunderer roared. "What would she say if she could see what you have become!?"

"The **Queen** is dead!" Odin barked.

"She loved Loki! She would have never wanted him killed!" Thor replied, his eyes shining. Odin stared.

"As did I, but he is a threat to all of us. Better to be rid of him before he causes more damage." Thor shook his head.

"I will not kill him. I will not allow you to do so." Without waiting for Odin to answer, he turned on his heel and marched from the throne room. Fandral glanced back at the Allfather wondering how he would take it if Fandral told him he fucked Loki on it.

Best not dwell.

Quickly Fandral followed after Sif and the others. They found Thor outside, leaning against the balcony overlooking the ocean.

"Am I a fool?" He croaked.

"You're a brother." Hogun replied earning a nod of approval fro Volstagg.

"Loki could have taken his position to its full advantage. But he didn't."

"He faked his death!" Thor snarled, staring down at his clenched fists. "He overtook the throne. He lied. Again."

"He was wounded." Fandral suddenly blurt out causing everyone to look towards him. Damn. Too late now.

"You knew!?" Thor snarled advancing on the man, only for Hogun to grab his arm, Fandral nodded. "He summoned me to the throne room and told me he was leaving. He was still recovering from the wound he received. He wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye to you and not me." Thor muttered earning a scowl from Fandral. "You were too busy with your human!"

"He saw me! He could have said something!"

"And what would you have done Thor? Just let him leave?" Thor's expression became pained. "I would have been too happy to see him whole." He replied.

"He was running from someone." Fandral murmured, Sif rose a brow.

"The Allfather I assume."

"No…someone else. Someone is after him." Fandral met Thor's gaze. "I believe he will lay low for awhile and might yet return."

"And then what?" Thor asked bitterly. "The Allfather lops off his head? Not while I can stop it." He looked out over the ocean. "Fandral, my brother will more than likely return. Perhaps not here, but you and him were very close…take care of him. Ensure the Allfather does not get a hold of him?"

"I will." Fandral replied softly. Thor offered him a weak smile. "I am unsure on what to do now. Loki gave me my freedom and the Allfather has taken it away. Do I defy him and return to Jane and risk Loki being killed while I am too far to offer protection, or do I once again abandon Jane to shield my brother?" He stared at Fandral waiting for an answer. Fandral shrugged helplessly.

"Do whatever you want Thor. No one can make that choice for you." He nodded to Thor and the others and turned on his heel, quickly making his way down the stone steps towards the courtyard. Thor watched him go in grim silence. He felt Sif approach him to stand at his side.

"We follow you Thor. Whatever it is that you choose."

Thor looked towards her and smiled gratefully.

"I know."

If you were to ask Fandral who his greatest love was, he would simply smile and say 'free.'


End file.
